The invention is directed to a device for the electrical connection of shieldings of multi-pole plugs, to the grounded potential layer of a mother printed circuit board. The plugs comprising a spring strip housing connected to a module printed circuit board and a centering strip connected to the mother printed circuit board. The mother printed circuit board contains a plurality of contact blades residing perpendicularly thereon and whereby spring elements provided at the shieldings are arranged such that, in the plugged condition of the plugs, the spring elements resiliently press against contact blades conductively connected to the grounded potential layer of the mother printed circuit board.
The shieldings per plug are composed of an angled-off shielding plate arranged on the solder side and/or on the components side of the module printed circuit board. Shielding plate hooks can be engaged in admission funnels of outer spring chambers of the spring strip housing and are attached to the individual shielding plates at their lateral edges which point toward the mother printed circuit board. Press-in pins with which the shielding plates are connectable to a grounded potential layer present on the module printed circuit board are attached to the lateral edges of the angled-off part. The shielding plates in the region of the contact blades, comprise outwardly arced spring regions that rae separated from one another by slots and proceed parallel to the contact blades. The regions conduct the individual shielding plates to the contact blades. The length of the shielding plates corresponds to the single length or, respectively, a multiple length of an individual segment of the spring strip housing.
Such a device is disclosed, for example, by European Patent Application EP 89 114 840, corresponding to pending U.S. Ser. No. 07/864,211, filed Apr. 6, 1992, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Ser. No. 525,857, filed May 21, 1990. The described device in these applications has the disadvantage that the end faces of the plugs are not provided with any shielding.